Data security is an important aspect of operating various computer systems. Distributed systems provide particular challenges. For example, a distributed system may comprise multiple individual computer systems that communicate with one another over a network. The individual computer systems may be spread out over a data center or even multiple data centers. As a result, effective control of access to the various computer systems and the data they store (generally, computing resources) can be quite difficult. A security-related configuration change may, for example, take effect at different times in the distributed system, which may lead to inconsistent enforcement, at least for a period of time. In addition, waiting for configuration changes to take effect throughout a distributed system may be inconvenient for users of the distributed system.